fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheDoraemons/The Doraemons: Operation Spring
The Doraemons: Operation Spring is a brand new movie based between two animes The Doraemons and Pretty Cure. It will be aired in 2020. Plot The beginning story, mainly focuses on The Doraemons, as the group travels to Iraq and Syria, hunting for one of the most dangerous terrorist group's leader who show interest to ISIS, Mohamed al-Alami, to prevent the threats and save people. However, after receiving a disastrous result in which of most civilians in Mosul and Kirkuk are all slaughtered, but they have failed to kill the target, they resign and move into the dark, meanwhile General James Howard, commander of the U.S. Special Squad, also move into the dark. One year later, two young girls, Nagisa Misumi and Honoka Yukishiro, on their way to go to school, suddenly found that Nagisa is unconcious and she falls into the street. Later, Nagisa is founded that she got a leukemia, which will kill her in her; it turns a disaster and Nagisa cries all day. Seeing that, Honoka asks Hikari and Hikari says about a special medicine founded in the Middle East, so they leave their houses and find the medicine. Unfortunately, they get trapped by some militants. Meanwhile, back to Washington D.C., The Doraemons receives back an invitation from General Douglas A. Karet, now new commander of the U.S. Special Squad, after their agent were murdered in Lebanon. Although Doraemon announces that they "would not participate again", but due to the appointment from ex-Defence Minister Donald Rumsfeld, they have to go. As in Rumsfeld's announcement, they will meet Jordan's Chief Director of Security System, Ibrahim Mashaad. Later in Amman, Ibrahim claims himself is a new Chief Director of Security System of Jordan, but he orders The Doraemons "not to lie". Dora-the-Kid speaks that stupid so he gets a smash from Dora-med III. Sharing same mission, Doraemon and Ibrahim move toward to the border between Jordan and Syria where the civil war is erupting. Their first job is about to kill Abdulsalam al-Ghazaab, chief of al-Nusra fron, in order to find al-Alami. Their attacks, announced carefully, quickly become a major success when they repel the terrorists and slaughter them before capture Abdulsalam al-Ghazaab. But Dora-rinho, by a missing kick to destroy the vehicle, has totally destroyed a big cage where The Doraemons are shocked to find out there were two little girls captured by al-Nusra militants. They ask Abdulsalam al-Ghazaab who allowed him and his squad, but al-Ghazaab die of drug overdose. Failing to get an information, they release the girls instead because they believe "these girls could give them evidences". Honoka and Hikari are released by The Doraemons, but they say "they want to find an ancient medicine" in order to save their friend who is dying. Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nikov, Wang Dora and El Matadora do not believe and think "they are joking". Divergent between Honoka and Hikari with The Doraemons cause them to separate, with The Doraemons is "a total failure". In order to keep anything, Doraemon reports to the U.S. Embassy in Amman, where Chief Director of the U.S. operation in the Middle East, John Huddleston, to seek a new information about Mohamed al-Alami. But John's claims make them disappointed as there is no sign of Mohamed al-Alami in Syria and Jordan. They have to go and wait for something new as they return to meet with Ibrahim. Meanwhile, Honoka and Hikari, transforming themselves as Pretty Cure, decide to travel to Turkey where they found that these medicine "can be trace back" to the country which have borders with Mediterranean Sea. These ancient medicine laid in Mount Lebanon, called "candidus ovum", let them take more hopes for Nagisa. In Amman, Dora-the-Kid tells that they found the terrorists' trade but failed to capture al-Ghazaab, so they need Ibrahim for another operation. Ibrahim is disappointed and says them can find these trade in Kuwait. The gang agrees and they move to Kuwait, where they meet Hassan Abeshim, a trade controller living in his own night box. However, when they are asking about Mohamed al-Alami, he gets scared and says not to touch on al-Alami. A blast occurs in Hassan's night box, killed many people, making them almost lost a chance, until Hassan reveals that al-Alami is in somewhere in Lebanon before his death. But Ibrahim doesn't want The Doraemons to stay in Jordan, so he proposes the gang to return back home. John accepts despite Doraemon's protests. In Lebanon, Hikari and Honoka enters into a mansion in the mountain but they face a fierce resistance from the militants. They use Cure power to stop the militants, and they found themselves success before get a shock beaten from some militants. Before cannot see anything, they hear about a man named "Mohamed al-Alami". After being expelled, Doraemon doesn't give up. But Dora-med III wants a plan if they want to go to Lebanon with a special permission in Jordan. Wang and Kid surprisingly gets an idea: they use Hassan's son Khalid whom they met in Hassan's night box as a perpetrator for a massive attack. They choose a Turkish-American cooperated military base in Gaziantep and tell the Americans to evacuate their weapons before their fake attack. Finally, the attack happens, destroying much of the military base, making Khalid, now working in Jordan as a businessman, to show up. Khalid doesn't understand, as he doesn't know that The Doraemons is recalled back to Jordan. Ibrahim Mashaad shares condolence and he once again, trusts them, but this is the last. Later Khalid disappears mysteriously. About Mohamed al-Alami, after the attack in Gaziantep, he is surprised and he has to check what happen. Because of this mistaking move, he let himself under American satellite, and leaving him being indentified. Ibrahim says al-Alami is in Mount Lebanon, in anti-Lebanon mount. Dora-nikov promises that they will not fail this time and they secretly dispatch to Mount Lebanon with a special operation called Operation Spring, where they see a mansion in the mountain. El Matadora moves first and kill two guards, before they enter in. As they enter in, they find out that once again, they see two girls they have met in Syria. But no more time so they fire the terrorists. Mohamed founds that being revealed, so he must get away. He also says about defending "candidus ovum". The gang moves on and they want to kill Mohamed. Honoka and Hikari find out the keys, so they take up and open it. After releasing themselves, they beat all of the terrorists in a terrorists-Pretty Cure encounter, leaving the mansion become a deadly place. But Mohamed is escaping so they chase him, because he is keeping the medicine. The Doraemons chase after them and Wang throws a knife, blow up Mohamed's car tire. Nikov and Rinho combined powers has burned all the cars of the terrorists but Mohamed is still alive. Honoka and Hikari, as Cure White and Shiny, capture Mohamed. They want to retake the medicine but he had trapped them by a bombing suicide. Before trying to suicide, he claims that he want these medicine to be sold into ISIS's occupied territory and using it to make the ISIS army stronger and stronger, and he has quickly sold it all. Hikari and Honoka don't believe it, so they fight him, but he activates the bomb in over 5 minutes. Mohamed himself is a martial arts' master, so he fights them back easily and beat them so far. But before Mohamed al-Alami decides to kill them, a bullet from Doraemon has killed Mohamed with a headshot. He is not alive longer to hear the new that his trade is founded illegal and all of his trucks are being seized in the Syrian-Lebanese border, to bring back the medicine. In the last, The Doraemons see the girls as "equal heroines" and saying that medicine is going back. Like Kid's promise, the candidus ovum, a kind of white flower in which has aroma, return to them. Honoka and Hikari pays respects on it as they return to Japan. Later, they give Nagisa, who is in hospital waiting for the death. The medicine shows its affects, as Nagisa's leukemia is ending, cause a happiness face; in which sooner or later, she will have a romantic moment with Fujimura Shougo. Meanwhile, The Doraemons, after all, going back to Amman and thanks Ibrahim for their success. Ibrahim pays tribute and claims The Doraemons "one of the best counter-terrorist groups" he has ever seen. Returning back to Japan, The Doraemons reunites with General James Howard, who was appointed as Technical Director of the U.S. Operation in Pakistan and Gulf States, in order to continue hunting terrorists. When they ask James, James answers: "Do you want to know?" Dora-rinho seems to be interested with it... Characters The Doraemons *Doraemon *Dora-the-Kid *Dora-nikov *Dora-med III *Dora-rinho *Wang Dora *El Matadora 'Pretty Cure' * Nagisa Misumi/Cure Black *Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White *Hikari Kujo/Shiny Luminous 'United States Intelligence' *James Howard *Douglas A. Karet * John Huddleston 'Jordan Intelligence' *Ibrahim Mashaad 'Terrorists' *''' Mohamed al-Alami *Abdulsalam al-Ghazaab '''Others *Hassan Abeshim *Khalid Abeshim Cast Quote Category:Blog posts Category:The Doraemons Category:Pretty Cure Category:War on terrorism Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movie Category:Crossovers